


驯

by g1513708280



Category: all朱一龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g1513708280/pseuds/g1513708280





	驯

在污糟的上层圈子几乎人人都知道姜文和白宇同时豢养了一只金丝雀儿，看着漂亮又温顺乖得很，可只有两人知道这只金丝雀儿却不像外边说的那么省心。  
朱一龙是个演员，皮相精致演技在线，经过岁月的打磨褪去了锋利棱角，倒像是一块无暇美玉，人人都挣着想上去摸一把，面上是奖杯多了烫手，转幕后歇着去了，实际是被好吃好喝的供养起来了。

猛禽一朝被认作家鸟继而伪装才是生存之道，可这骨子里的野性到底是去不掉的，到底是别人眼皮子底下讨生活，多多少少都要收敛一些，朱一龙实在是聪明极了，收了尖爪利齿露出柔软脆弱的肚皮来，没有处在上位者的男人不吃示弱讨好这套。

他向往自由两个男人也没把他箍的太紧，他倒也乖从不乱跑，不是往姜文的片场跑就是往白宇的公司跑，到了就霸占一把软椅，半阖着眼懒洋洋的靠在上边，看谁不顺眼了就叠着两条腿抬抬下巴，伸出圆呼手指一戳让人给踢掉，末了还用余光偷偷打量男人脸色，等人都散去了才敢拽着男人衣角拉扯，低着头软肉堆积叠出千层下巴，大眼睛一眨盛着雾气泪珠半落不落的挂在眼尾，奶声奶气的讲着患得患失缺乏安全感的话，被捧着脸亲了个爽才眨眨眼露了个笑，十足的娇憨，等到男人的手掌摸进他衣服里，他就会颤抖着落泪，他总是这样给足了甜头就猛然脱离，男人拿他没辙，只能呼噜呼噜他的头毛，赔上火锅小蛋糕安抚说他娇气。

3月恰值初春太阳悬挂穹空，园里的花开始冒了骨朵，朱一龙罕见的穿了身黑西装，剪裁精致收拢贴腰挡了娇柔憨态，他穿什么都很漂亮，但平日里他穿的又浅又暖，裹在宽大的羊羔绒里配上一头卷发，像极了草原上胖乎乎的乳羊。管家告知他两位先生因工作原因不能过来陪他了，他撤去了笑容眉眼绕了忧愁，圆乎指尖捏紧裤料垂着眼睑看上去失落极了，把老管家一颗父亲心疼的七零八落，他吸了吸鼻子软乎乎的问能不能出去走走，外边的花开了他想去看看。老管家犹豫了一下告诉朱一龙，两位先生说了他们不在他哪都不能乱跑，朱一龙到底是演员出身，下一秒眼底就红了一片含着眼泪可怜巴巴的看向窗外，刚来不久的憨厚老管家哪是他的对手，一下就脑补了大型囚禁戏码，哪还顾得上什么规矩赶忙点头应下了，生怕憋坏这宝贝。

朱一龙微微鞠躬谢了老管家复又抬手蹭了蹭眼角，骗的老管家一颗父亲心又碎了，朱一龙出了门走的飞快，褪去了眉眼间的忧愁颇有些意气风发之感，他绕到后院车库肩头蹭掉了矮树嫩枝，鞋跟压着枝桠踏进土里，如果换做以前他还会装模作样的把那颗嫩枝捡起来重新栽种，可今日他破开了束缚袒露本性。朱一龙挑了他的生日礼物，那是一台银灰色的跑车，他骗了那两个男人他不会开车才得以保住钥匙，为了印证谎言他不惜身体亲自开车撞上石柱，被男人训斥也只是咬着下唇可怜巴巴的解释不想这么无能。

 

他开车撞开了封闭铁门闯出密闭小区，久违市内喧嚣恍若隔世，他的车停在了两个男人公司楼下，按下车窗直直迎上刺目阳光，嘴唇撅起做了个再见的口型。游轮在海边早已等候多时，他并没有熄车反倒拉开车门向侧后一滚滑下车座，跑车疯了一般向前疾驶被汹涌海浪吞没。再美的花摘下来都会割伤自己，更何况是豢养了一头羽翼丰满的猛禽，露出尖利爪牙硬是从猎人身上撕下了一块血淋淋的肥肉，他踏上台阶突觉一切都顺利的不像话，大脑拉响警笛心脏狂跳，台阶尽头有人等他再往后退也已经来不及了，到底还是双拳难敌四手，手腕被紧紧束缚扔到了床上，无论两个男人如何逼问他总是一言不发。

姜文气的狠了温柔表态一瞬崩塌，解了裤带大掌摸上细嫩脸颊，手指收拢强行侧掰按跨性器抵上下颚磨蹭，朱一龙紧抿着嘴唇晃头反抗，姜文没让他得意太久，柱头紧抵唇瓣硬生挤入湿热口腔翻搅带出几声呜咽，耻毛刮蹭白嫩脸颊磨红一片又麻又痛，浓烈男性气息熏的朱一龙喘不过气，软舌胡乱躲避无师自通搔刮柱身。粗硬性器撑嘴角酸麻含不住的口水稀拉拉的往下落，柱头顶到喉口朱一龙被噎的反射性干呕，内里软肉收缩夹的姜文差点秒射，姜文抓着朱一龙抓着后脑软发压跨，每一下顶的又急又凶，喉口被操，双腿胡乱踢蹬磨蹭床单带出无数褶皱，手腕麻绳磨出星点艳红。

 

白宇也没闲着扒了朱一龙裤子捏着大腿就向两侧掰开，朱一龙看着没多少肉实际都长腿跟屁股上了，屁股生的又圆又翘，是一掌就能覆盖住的精巧，富有弹性的软肉被揉捏变形，用力向两侧掰开窥探，白宇觉得朱一龙真是个宝贝，连下边都有两张嘴儿，双性人实在罕见捞美人还捞了个宝回来，下边的嘴生的干净毛都剃没了，女穴粉嫩嫩的透着一股甜腻的骚味勾的心底刺痒，阴唇随呼吸开合露出内里艳红软肉，白宇玩心大起对着女穴呼气吹了声口哨，两指并拢捅进雌穴抠挖，指尖按着湿热穴肉碾磨，朱一龙的阴道生的窄小，被手指强行破开不断收缩绞紧推拒，白宇屈指撑开穴肉复又抻平，换了不少淫水下来浸的手掌湿漉漉的，染的腿根都莹亮一片，朱一龙又羞又臊想张口骂人不料便宜了姜文，性器又往喉口里送了送噎的他差点喘不过气，晃了晃头又被捏着下颚箍紧，无奈只能拧着眉头紧闭双眼滚了两滴泪珠落鬓。

 

白宇放肆的用手指奸淫朱一龙，按着穴肉抠挖一阵又猛地抽出指节带动水渍飞溅，颤抖着腿根雌穴像发了大水一样向外吐出淫液，几乎是同一时间姜文按着朱一龙的后脑将浓精送入喉中，咸腥液体占据口腔霸上味蕾，姜文实在霸道极了用力压着口鼻硬逼着朱一龙全部吞下去，朱一龙倒也乖喉结缓慢滚动两下将精液尽数吞了下去，末了姜文还不放心似的掐着他脸颊捏开唇齿检查一遍。

 

白宇在床上向来不是个有耐心的主，捞着腰就往怀里带，扒着屁股肉就往胯下摁，雌穴堪堪含住柱头往里吞，白宇一顶就开发就个彻底，性器破开穴道顶了个底，朱一龙阴道生的又窄又浅，头次就如此深入柱头直直顶上宫口嫩肉又疼又爽，平坦软腹被撑出性器形状好不色情，呻吟痛呼尽数碎在喉口压入腹中，瞳孔紧缩眼泪跟断了线的珠子似的不要钱的往下掉，指尖紧紧扣着白宇肩头推拒，啃咬圆润的指尖也造不成什么威胁，姜文也不示弱半哄半骗的开发菊穴指尖草草按压几下磨的软了，就提着鸡儿往里捅。

 

朱一龙被这前后夹击磨的难受，疼出了一身冷汗扭着腰向后脱离，这一晃倒是便宜了两个禽兽，两人一点反应机会都不给他，紧紧掐着细腰一前一后的反复进出，恨不得连囊袋也塞进去，穴口被撑平包裹性器穴肉瑟缩承受性器鞭挞，快感顺尾椎上窜似电流蔓延四肢百骸，肠道中间隔着一层温热薄膜仔细体会似能感受到彼此律动节奏，朱一龙从未体会过如此快感心里害怕软乎乎的缩成一团低唔软吟，乳尖被揉捏到充血挺立。

 

一回生二回熟操惯了两人自然知道让他舒服的点在哪，毛片gv里学过的经验姿势都送给了他，九浅一深玩够了再玩些别的花样，操的朱一龙嗯嗯啊啊的叫个不停，尾音夹着奶呼甜味软软的腻在一起，听的人骨头都能酥化一半，朱一龙被操的差点白眼一翻晕过去，快感如百虫噬蚁蔓延周身啃的骨头都酥了，神经被情欲浪潮冲垮理智溺毙欲海，黑硬耻毛摩擦穴口艳红似血，淫水拉出细丝黏在胯间湿热，情欲潮红攀上冷白躯壳脸上混着泪汗不显狼狈反倒衬得像那熟透了水蜜桃，一捅就软乎乎的喷着甜腻的汁水。

朱一龙被操的舒服了也没了羞耻心，晃着屁股讨要软乎乎的凑过去讨吻，舌尖被吮吸发麻还含含糊糊的继续要，又纯又骚可爱极了，前后都被填满了肚子鼓起一块呼哧呼哧的喘着气，抱着去洗漱还抽抽噎噎的蹭蹭。

朱一龙第二天没下得了床，第三天也没。


End file.
